


Smack!

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Light BDSM, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Spanking, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: Hi akira!if its ok, could you please write about Tony taking Unnecessary RisksTM and Bucky getting so fed up he just hauls Tony over his lap and spanks him?then the team starts doing it too, so whenever he doesnt eat/rest he ends up over someones lapTony jolted when Bucky lightly smacked his ass.“No more risky moves, ya hear me?”Tony was flabbergasted and torn about what to do. The little smack Bucky had just given his ass had sparked something in Tony. He liked it and he was tempted to ask for more, but he wasn’t sure how Bucky or his other partners would react to the request. He should probably not say anything and just let the moment pass as something playful and innocent.He’d really liked it though.Tony wiggled in Bucky’s lap and looked over his shoulder. He batted his eyelashes and in an over exaggerated manner said, “Oh, baby, slap me again.”





	

“Okay. That’s it. Tony, get over here.” Bucky patted the seat on the couch next to him. He was covered in sweat and dirt and not even a hastily made bun could hide the chaos his hair was in. He was a mess after the last battle–everyone was. One just had to glance around the living room to see that all of the Avengers had been pushed to their limits and needed rest. Unfortunately, none of them could find the strength to haul themselves to their rooms, so instead all of them rested in the tower’s communal room.

Tony huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He was dead tired. His muscles ached, and the burn across his arm from one of his more risky maneuvers griped at him. Steve had just been chewing Tony out for his risky move when Bucky had called him over.

“I can argue with Steve perfectly fine from here.” Even as he said it though, Tony trudged over to Bucky and flopped onto the couch. The soft cushions against Tony’s skin triggered something in Tony. He groaned and sprawled across Bucky’s lap. It felt so good to lay down across his cyborg boyfriend’s lap and nuzzle his face in the pillows of the couch.

Tony jolted when Bucky lightly smacked his ass.

“No more risky moves, ya hear me?” Bucky rubbed Tony’s ass.

Tony was flabbergasted and torn about what to do. The little smack Bucky had just given his ass had sparked something in Tony. He liked it and he was tempted to ask for more, but he wasn’t sure how Bucky or his other partners would react to the request. He should probably not say anything and just let the moment pass as something playful and innocent.

He’d really liked it though.

Tony wiggled in Bucky’s lap and looked over his shoulder. He batted his eyelashes and in an over exaggerated manner said, “Oh, baby, slap me again.”

Bucky quirked an eyebrow at the request.

Steve, who had taken a seat now that Tony had settled down, stiffened in his chair. He had an intense look on his face that Tony couldn’t quite read.

Natasha and Clint, who were curled up together against the wall, were suddenly very interested in Tony and Bucky, but didn’t say anything.

Thor snored in his sleep, while Bruce blinked his eyes a bit then grumbled and rolled over so his face was burrowed in Thor’s chest.

Panic slid through Tony’s blood, climbing its way through his body as each second passed and two-thirds of his partners gave him odd looks.

Tony yelped when Bucky smacked him again, harder this time. “Whatever you want, doll.” Bucky grabbed one of Tony’s cheeks and squeezed before running his hand over the abused cheek.

Tony sighed blissfully and sank against Bucky. “You can keep massaging my ass cheek too.”

* * *

“All right, Shellhead, time to leave the workshop and actually eat something. That smoothie doesn’t count.” Clint strolled into Tony’s workshop and hopped onto the table where Tony was keeping all of his small tools while he bounced between upgrading Steve’s armor, Natasha’s Widow Bites, and Bucky’s arm.

Tony grumbled as he squinted at the holographic projections. He could already see a multitude of ways he could improve the upgrades he was currently in the progress of performing. He should just start over and-

Clint slapped his butt.

Tony jumped and yelped. He whirled.

Clint grinned at Tony. “Something wrong?”

“You don’t have me over your lap,” Tony stated, his mouth running faster than his brain. Luckily, he could play off what he just said as a deadpan joke if Clint freaked out.

“You get your ass to dinner, and I’ll consider spanking you proper.”

Tony’s mouth went dry. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to take a break and have dinner with his boyfriends and girlfriend.

* * *

Bruce sighed and put down his lab tools. Once he made sure everything was safely in place he turned and hugged Tony. “I’m sorry, Tony, I just don’t feel comfortable with it. I know you enjoy it and that it’s a positive thing for you, but for me it’s an act of aggression.”

Bruce hugged Tony tighter, and Tony could feel Bruce tremble.

Tony mimicked Bruce’s embrace and put all of his strength into it. He loved Bruce; he never wanted to make Bruce feel uncomfortable or guilty. “It’s okay. I just wanted to let you know you could do it too, in case you were worried about my consent. You don’t have to do anything, Brucie Bear.”

Bruce nodded and rested his forehead on Tony’s shoulder. “Sorry. Call me over cautious or paranoid, but if my heart rate changed and I slapped you too hard…” Bruce trailed off.

Tony kissed Bruce’s temple. “It’s okay. I understand. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Bruce mumbled into Tony’s shoulder.

* * *

Tony was in the hospital from having almost died of smoke inhalation. The air filtration system on his suit had been damaged, and while Tony would have been fine continuing the day’s battle in the air or on the street, there had been a burning building filled with people and no firetrucks in sight. He’d had no choice but to fly into the building and save everyone trapped inside.  

His partners were not happy, but most of them had begrudgingly admitted they’d have done the same in his position.

It was time for Tony to check out of the hospital, and while all of his boyfriends had been called away to deal with the consequences of the latest attack on New York, Natasha had stayed behind to ensure he returned home safely.

Tony had slipped on his pants and was putting on his shirt when Natasha spoke after a long bout of silence.

“Once we’re home, you’re going to receive more than a spanking.” Natasha spoke in a low, sultry voice.

A shiver of excitement raced up Tony’s spine. He looked over his shoulder to see Natasha seated languidly in the visitor chair, her legs stretched in a manner to showcase them. “Oh?” He asked.

Natasha nodded, her face calm and neutral as if she were talking about the weather.

“And should I call you mistress or some other fancy title while you punish me?”

Natasha smirked. “You know the answer.”

* * *

“Shit. You’re a goddamn beast.” Tony waddled out of Thor’s room, cringing as pain lanced through his ass.

Thor scrambled after Tony. “I’m sorry. You asked for harder. I did not realize just how close to true pain you were, Tony. Let me help you.”

“Unless you got an ice pack and some pain killers, you can’t help me, Thunder Clap.”

Tony hissed as he misstepped and caused more pain to shoot up his ass.

Thor frowned. “Tony, please, allow me to carry you until we reach the ice and drawer of medicine.”

“It’s not a broken leg.”

Thor grabbed Tony gently by the arm, his grip easily breakable. “Tony, please.”

Tony sighed and slouched. It would be nice if he didn’t have to walk. Plus, Thor had asked nicely, and as much as Thor liked to claim he was a humble soul after Odin sent him on some spiritual quest years ago, Thor was just as proud and stubborn as Tony. If he was pleading with Tony to let him help then Thor was feeling very guilty.

“Okay. Carry me.”

Thor beamed.

Thor scooped Tony up into his arms and over his shoulder. Tony squawked in indignation at the type of hold he was in. He’d expected the bridal carry, not to be lugged around like a sack of potatoes.

“You have never treated an injured soul in your life, have you?” Tony groused.

Thor hummed thoughtfully. He roved his hand over Tony’s butt, soothing some of the sting with his loving touch. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s butt cheek. “I have. That is why I know it is best for me to treat your injury now and not later.” He pressed another kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Or is this not helping?”

Tony’s face burned. He bit the inside of his cheek as he mulled over his answer. Yeah, he liked the kisses and the way Thor was touching him, but he still wasn’t pleased with being carried over Thor’s shoulder. It wasn’t the worst way to be carried, Tony supposed, but he liked being held in his partner’s arms more.

“Tony?” Thor inquired.

Tony grumbled. “Just… keeping kissing me, okay?”

Thor nodded and kissed him again.

* * *

Tony moaned and buried his face between Bucky’s thighs, his nose grazing along Bucky’s dick.

He was hot, sweaty, and hard as diamonds as Bucky ran his fingers through Tony’s hair and whispered loving and encouraging words.

Steve slapped Tony’s ass, and Tony let out another moan before engulfing Bucky’s dick with his mouth.

Bucky hissed, his metal hand moving from Tony’s hair to grip the sheet at his hip. He chuckled. “You two are really enjoying yourselves.”

Steve’s weight shifted behind Tony. He ran his hands up Tony’s side. He stretched across Tony’s back, hovering just a hairsbreadth above Tony. He hummed contentedly and kissed between Tony’s shoulder blades. “So good.”

Tony made a sound that sent vibrations up Bucky’s shaft and caused Bucky to groan appreciatively.

Steve lightly smacked Tony’s reddened ass.

A mixture of pain and pleasure filled Tony in the best way possible.

Tony had been pleasantly surprised to learn the intense look Steve had given him when Tony had asked Bucky to spank him weeks ago was because Steve’s interests aligned perfectly with Tony’s. Since then Steve had been wanting to smack Tony’s “perfect bubble butt” and he’d shown it by turning Tony’s pale bottom rouge.

Bucky guided Steve up for a kiss as he petted Tony’s hair. It was sloppy, and the two moaned as they invaded each other’s mouths. When their kiss broke, Bucky slipped Tony off his dick and dragged him up his chest so Tony was seated in Bucky’s lap. Bucky hugged Tony and pinched his nipple.

Steve groped Tony’s ass and sucked a massive hickey on one side of Tony’s neck as Bucky marked up the other.

Tony sighed in bliss and leaned his forehead against Steve’s.

Bucky smirked and pulled off Tony’s neck. “My perfect boys. You ready for the second part?”

Tony nodded vigorously, and Steve squeezed Tony’s tender ass in anticipation.


End file.
